The invention relates to a measuring device for beverage-tapping-apparatus having a feed line from a supply bin to a measuring chamber, a volume measuring device, and a meter connected thereto, and an outlet behind the measuring chamber provided with a valve.
Measuring devices of this type are described in German Utility Model No. 6,909,836. It was not possible to exactly measure the flow of foam-forming beverages with known measuring devices. Devices of this type are, therefore, not guaged to beer and similar beverages.
Beer and other beverages are transported with carbon dioxide pressure from the cellar to the tapping device. During relaxation of the beverage in a measuring chamber, the carbon dioxide leaves the liquid and produces foam within the measuring chamber. The known meter was activated by foam and carbon dioxide pressure. The foam formation primarily appears when starting a beer keg and also at the end.